Love Support: A mavin fanfiction
by lynnthornWeasley
Summary: Michael and Gavin get into a serious accident, Michael is left with one a few injuries while Gavin is in a deep coma. Gavin can think but his body is dead. Doctors argue with the RT clan about taking him off life support. Find out what happens. Rooster Teeth. Kind of a Mavin but not really. Just read it. I bet you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

_It was the average Tuesday afternoon. Gavin and Michael were headed home from Roosterteeth. Michael usually dropped Gavin off at Geoff's house because it was on the way. Gavin and Michael were laughing like they normally do as they passed jokes back and forth.  
A few miles away from the house Michael came to an intersection, they continued to talk and when Michael got the green light, he went, but was suddenly stopped. A green SUV ran the red light and creamed the side of Michaels car. The driver of the SUV, which was a teenage girl, that was texting and driving died on impact. Michael groaned loudly as the dust settled, he already heard people yelling and sirens. "Gavin!" Michael yelled but didn't hear anything "Gavin! Gavin talk to me!" He cried as the pain finally set in. "Sir how many people are in the car!" am EMT called out. "T-two!" Michael said through sobs.  
They were both taken to the hospital in ambulances. The EMT's wouldn't tell Michael about Gavin. Michael was worried and the stress from worrying made his head throb. He laid in the back of the ambulance sobbing. Crying out for Gavin.  
When Michael got to the hospital he was alert. "Where's Gavin!?" He wouldn't stop asking but the nurses responded with this same thing over and over. "Just wait, sweetie." Ten maybe 20 minutes later Geoff arrived in a hurry. "Where are they?!" He asked the nurse at the desk... "Who, sir.." She said as she copped an attitude. He narrowed his eyes. "Michael Jones and Gavin Free." The lady took as long as she wanted before coming back to her desk. "You can see Jones but you can't see Free." "Why can't I see, Gavin?" "That's confidential sir..." She grunted. Geoff took a deep breath and cleared his head before he started yelling in a hospital. "Can I please have Michael's room number." He sighed. "611." She said before turning away and yelling a group of nurses what to do next._

_ "611, 611, 611." Geoff repeated to himself as he hurried down the hallway. "600, 602, 604, 606,... 611!" He said before taking another deep breath and knocking on the door before going inside. "Oh sweet God, Geoff!" Michael said as he put his glasses on. He had a cast on his left arm and a bandage on his ankle. "What happened?!" Geoff said as he hugged michael's neck. "Oh my god I'm so glad you're alive.. Do you know about Gavin?" Geoff asked, Michael perked up a bit. "Nothing! They won't tell me anything.. Did they tell you something?!" Michael asked. "No, they wouldn't even tell me the room number.." Geoff sighed as he sat down in the chair in the corner. "Well this is what happened.." Michael started.  
"Well to start off with, it wasn't my fault, she had ran a red light." He paused trying to remember. "She hit us, officers came about twenty minutes ago as they were putting the cast on.. They told me she died but since it was her fault, nothing was going to be held against me.. I have a broken arm and a sprained ankle.. That's all that's wrong with me.." He paused again "Except I'm so damn worried about Gavin. I'm sure they would have told me something by now, Geoff.. They won't tell me anything.. What if he dies, Geoff? How will I be able to live with myself? I would have killed him.. It would be my fault." Michael said as he took his glasses off and put his good hand to his face and made little sniffles. "Make sure he doesn't die Geoff.. Do as much as you can.. Please.." Michael said as he spoke through small sobs.  
Geoff walked back into the hall way to see if he could find a doctor instead of a snobby nurse. He found a man with a grey beard taking off gloves after coming out of a room. "Sir?" Geoff spoke up. "Yes, young man?" The doctor said. "I'm a very close friend of Gavin Free's. Umm. I'm his boss and he also lives with me.. The nurses won't tell me or my friend Michael Jones anything about his condition.. Is he okay? Is he at least alive?" Geoff said hoping for the best but preparing for the worst._

_ The doctor gave a stern face. "Follow me.." He said and walked down the hall way.  
Silently they walked to the elevator and entered it and went to the 5th level. "He's in the ICU." The doctor said as he swiped his card to be let inside. "Me and my brother, Doctor Taylor are his supervisors.. We normally don't let people in this part of the ICU..." The doctor who then said his name was Doctor Andrew. "Thank you so much, Doctor." Geoff said as they stopped in front of a door. Geoff took a deep breath as the doctor opened the door. He stepped in and opened the door all of the way so Geoff could step in. The doctor walked into the room and slid the curtain open. Geoff gasped and placed his hands over his mouth. "He's lucky he's not dead.." The doctor said as he checked his stats. Gavin had a breathing tube and all sorts of monitors and needles in him. "He has a serious concussion.. He's in a coma, we don't know for sure if he's going to make it out or not.. Right now he's looking pretty good.. Like I said.. He could be dead.." The doctor shook his head as he patted Gavin on his bruised hand. "He should be able to hear you... Would you like to say anything? I can step outside.." "Oh, Doctor that would be great." Geoff said as he walked to the side of the hospital bed. He held Gavin's hand as the doctor left. "Gavin, if you can hear me.. I'm so sorry this has happened.. Michael is a mess right now because he fells like he's done this to you... We're all here for you, Gavin.." Geoff said as he squeezed his best friends hand. "I hope you come out of this.. We'd all be lost without you.." He said as he stepped away from the bed and sniffed as his eyes started to sting. "We love you, Gavin.." Geoff said before finally leaving the room.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Michael got patched up and made sure there was no further life threatening injuries. Gavin still remanded in the ICU, but was now open to visitors, but only family and close friends. Michael hasn't left his side yet. One Sunday morning Geoff came back. "Hey.." He said as he sat next to Michael and put his arm around him. "Hey." Michael spoke back weakly. "Are you going to go home any time soon?" Geoff asked. "No, I'm not planning on it either.. It's my fault he's in here." Michael said, his bottom lip quivering. "No it's no, Michael.." Geoff tried to argue. Michael looked at Geoff with water filled eyes. "You don't know what happened.. You weren't there.." Michael said as a lonesome tear trailed down his face._  
_ No one understood what was wrong with Michael. It was proved that it wasn't his fault. It was all in his head. Why was he making all of this up? He was destroying himself. A couple of days progressed, Gavin made no sign of getting better. It was Thursday now and Michael had only left when the nurses had to force him out when they had to change the bedding._  
_ It was around six o'clock and Ray came in. "Hey man.." Hey said as he patted the older man's back. Michael looked at him with dark eyes. His hair which was usually fiery, ginger curls, was dull, colourless waves. "Hi," His answers were short, cold, soft. "Yeah man um... I just came by to see if you wanted to come with me to get something to eat." Michael lifted his head and inhaled deeply. "I can't leave, Gavin. What if he wakes up?" He said as he looked at Gavin. _  
_ "That won't be any time soon." A voice said as the door opened. "Doctor Andrew." Michael stood up along Ray. "Men," The doctor nodded. "Mr. Jones I've come to talk to you," He paused and smiled. "If you don't mind." "Not at all, Doctor." Michael said as he shifted his weight uneasily. "Son, I want you to go home." The doctor said bluntly. "I'm being straight forward with this. If he IS going to come out of this coma, which it is indeed a coma, it's not gonna be for a while." The doctors tone was low and sharp. "But is he? Y'know... Going to make it?" Michael asked as he felt tears line his eyes. _  
_ "Most likely, but only God knows what is going to happen at this current moment." The doctor sighed as he folded his hands up. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to sound rude, but at least he's not dead." He said before nodding. Michael was still, quiet, blank. "Ray..." Michael whispered as tears fell down his face before breaking out into a full sob. "Take me home." _

_Ray sat with Michael in Michael's apartment and comforted the sobbing man. "He's not going to make it and it's my fault." He cried deeply as Ray rubbed his back. "Michael, Chill the hell out." Ray said as he tried his damnest to calm the boy down. Ray groaned loudly and stood up, walking to the kitchen._  
_ He pulled out his phone and called Geoff. _  
_"Hello?" Geoff answered._  
_"Dude, I know it's late and all but.." Ray started as he looked at his watch that shined '8:53' "Can you help me? Michael won't eat and he won't stop crying.." Ray said as he leaned on the kitchen counter. There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Yeah... I'll be over soon.." Geoff said as he hung up the phone._

_The next two hours consisted of three things. Michael throwing up from crying so much, Ray screaming at Michael, and Geoff threatening to call an EMT._  
_ Geoff got to Michael's Apartment about 9:15. He walked in with a two 24 cases of beer, and a backpack. He let himself into the apartment and locked it. He sat the boxes of beer on the kitchen counter and threw his backpack beside the couch. Ray stood and looked at him. They shared sad glances. _  
_ "Where is he?" Geoff asked as he took his jacket off and tossed it on the couch. "He locked himself in the bathroom." Ray said with a smartassed attitude. Geoff glared at Ray. "What did you do?" He accused. "Well excuse me.." Ray turned his nose up. "I tried to get him to calm down. He started to freak out even more. I didn't know what to do so I was panic screaming." Ray sighed. "He started coughing and ran to the bathroom.. I was so ready to give up man.." He shook his head and looked back at Geoff. "Thank's for coming, man." _  
_Michael came out of the bathroom and he was a pale blue. "Michael." Geoff said as he swooped into help. He caught Michael who was cold. He wasn't crying anymore. He just, breathed softly. Ever so lightly.._

_Michael coughed and the colour returned into his skin. He coughed again as new air filled his lungs. "Michael.." Geoff said as he sat Michael on the couch and then sat beside him. "Dude you gotta calm down.." Geoff said as he comforted the man. "Ray, get me a beer." Geoff grunted. "Make that two__,__ actually.." He said and looked up with a smile but he had sad eyes. _  
_ Ray sat the two beers on the table in front of the men. Geoff grabbed one of the beers and opened it up. "Drink." Geoff commanded as he handed the beer to Michael. Michael let out a weak whimper and took the beer willingly. As Michael was drinking the beer quite quickly Geoff let out a small, breathy, chuckle. "Help yourself, Ray." He said. _  
_ About an hour passed, 32 out of 48 of the beers were gone. The majority of them went to Michael. He was looking actually quite happy. They were watching some movie they found on Netflix. Nothing too feely so Michael wouldn't fall into another feelhole. _  
_ The movie ended and it was about 12:45. The men were sitting around finishing up the last beers and Michael was just sitting quietly. Geoff watched him, pretty proud that he has calmed the man down. Geoff saw him sway a bit and then their eyes met._  
_ "May I g-go to the b-bathroom?" He slurred. Tired, Dark eyes, shined for a split second. "It's your own damn house, man." Geoff laughed. "I don't care!" He laughed some more. Ray joined in on the giggle. Michael flashed what looked like a smile. He rose from the couch and wobbled a bit. He regained his footing and made his way to the bathroom._  
_Michael was in the bathroom for maybe 5 minutes before there was a screech that tore through the house. It came from the bathroom, Geoff was up and attached to the bathroom door before Ray could blink. "Michael, open. This. Door." Geoff demanded, but the only thing he could here was the muffled cry's of Michael. "If you do not open this God damned door, I will kick it in, Michael Jones.." Geoff yelled as he took a few steps back. There was no response. "Alright, Michael!" Geoff yelled again as he threw himself at the door. The door flew open and the sight was not as bad as Geoff thought but it was still pretty depressing._  
_ Michael stood there at the sink, red eyed from crying, hair a mess from pulling at it, There was a bottle of proscription Anti-Depressants on the counter and little blue pills scattered about the bathroom. "MICHAEL." Geoff said as he took Michael. Placing both hands on his shoulders he looked at Michael through the mirror. "How many have you taken.." Geoff said looking Michael right in the eyes. Michael broke into a sob and lifted up both of his hands, that were in fists. He opened his hands and there was about 36 pills all together. "How many have you taken!?" Geoff repeated himself. Michael shook his head and let out a silent. "None."_  
_ Geoff pulled Michael out of the bathroom and shoved him onto the couch and made Ray pick up the mess and flush all of them down the toilet. Geoff being Ray's boss, Ray did what he was commanded. Geoff stood in front of Michael. "Do you want to die?" Geoff said as he tapped his foot like an angry mother. "Do you really wanna do that? What the hell do you think that is going to do for you? Do you really think that killing yourself is going to help you?" Geoff flailed and paced. _  
_ Ray returned from cleaning up the bathroom. "Don't you think we should take him to the hospital?" Ray suggested as he leaned on the wall behind the couch. "No," Michael said as he sat up a bit. "I don't want to go to the hospital.." He said. "Oh? Because I WILL call an ambulance, Michael." Geoff growled. "Please don't.. I promise I won't move for the rest of the night." Michael said as he looked up at Geoff. "I'm sleeping in the bathtub." Geoff said bluntly. "Ray you sleep in front of the couch, Michael you sleep on the couch. Michael Jones if you move tonight I will know and if you try anything like that I will personally kill you, do you understand me?" Geoff said as he bent down a bit to be eye level with Michael. "Yes sir.." He whispered._


End file.
